Love Means War
by MandyKim108
Summary: What happens when the Cullens leave? Bella gets with Jake and things are bad. She escapes and gets a call from someone she doesnt know. She's told to go to the one place she didnt want to go. What will she do when she sees the one person she least expected?
1. Prologue

Prologue

You know how some people say, if you love something let it go and if it's meant to be it'll come back? Well I wish it would come back so I could leave this horrible exsistince. I'd gotten into a relationship with the one person I thought I could trust. Turns out I couldn't and now I'm getting ready to run. My phone rings and I don't recognize the number. I look around to see if anyone is close by.

"Hello?"

"Darlin' we don't know each other quite yet, but we will. I have someone comin' to getcha. You'll know 'im an' he won't hurtcha. Now when he picks ya up y'all will be headin' here. My mate an' I can't wait to meet ya," the voice tells me.

"Are you from Texas?"

"Sure am ma'am. So is the person I have comin' for ya. Now ya need to head to the Cullens old house an' he should be meetin' ya there any second," he says.

I don't even hang up and run out to the car. I have to get to the house before he realizes I'm gone. Paul is on patrol and watches as I pass the boarder. They knew I'd be going to either my dad's old house or the meadow. They wouldn't tell him what was happening because they knew what was happening and they knew if I didn't leave then he would kill me.

"Well, since I think ya are goin' there I should get off the phone withcha, but like I said we'll be meetin' soon. Take care of yaself now, not for me necessarily, but for my buddy," the southern voice says before hanging up.

I throw the phone in the passenger seat and speed. My dad wasn't working today and was with him so I wouldn't get pulled over. Good thing my bags are packed and ready to go. I knew I wouldn't be able to take this car, but maybe my savior would have a truck or something.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Jasper_

Peter tells me I need ta head back ta the house in Forks, but he wont tell me why. I was in the Seattle area for some business, but I didnt really want to go there. That's where my life ended and I'm not sure I want ta go back.

_"Brother, do ya think for a second I'd mislead ya? I've just got a feelin' someone is gonna need your help. Just go ta the old house in Forks and she should be there soon,"_ he tells me before hanging up.

I couldn't believe I'm sitting in the driveway lookin' at my old house. The place my life ended.

After leaving the house with Emmett and Rose I tried telling them I'm not the one who is dangerous. I wasn't goin' after 'er for 'er blood. I was goin' ta protect 'er from the one who lusted after 'er blood more than anythin'. I hear a car race into the driveway and I start cursin' Peter for bringin' me here. The car comes to a stop and I can hear her heartbeat from my truck.

"No, he told me a friend would be here," she whispers.

_"Darlin' are you with my friend?"_ I hear my traitor friend say into the phone.

"I'm sitting behind a truck and I'm not sure I want to leave with your friend," she snaps at him.

_"You're afraid of Whitty? Nah he wouldn't hurt ya. He'll be bringin' ya here. If ya would like I'll kick his ass ta the curb and ya can stay with my wifey and I,"_ he tells her.

"Whitty? Who the hell is Whitty?"

I step out of the truck so he wouldn't have ta answer that. I hear her breath start to hitch and I send calming waves to her. She slumps in her seat, but no fear was in her emotions.

"I think I know who now. I've got to go," she says hanging her phone up.

She gets out of the car and stands there looking at me. She slams the door shut and runs to me. She launches herself at me and starts crying.

"Shh, shh, darlin' I gotcha," I whisper in 'er ear.

"We have to leave. I cant be here. I...I...," she starts hyperventilating.

"Hey, why don't we get yer things and we'll get on the road," I say, "after we get outta Washington then ya can tell me what's runnin' through that pretty lil head of yers."

She nods and mumbles somethin' 'bout havin' bags in the car. I help 'er in the truck and tell 'er I'll get 'er things. As I approach the car I can smell nothing, but wet dog. I let out a low growl because I can also smell Bella's blood. I gather 'er things and throw them in the back of the truck.

"Bella, what is going on?"

"I can't...get me out...I'll tell you, but please," she says pleadin' ta me.

I nod and back my ass up and tell 'er ta hold on tight. If the wet dog smell and 'er spilt blood was any indication then I had ta hightail it outta here. I press 1 on speed dial and his voice comes through the truck speakers.

_"What can I do ya fer Major?"_

"Wait, you two know each other?" Bella asks.

_"Ah so I see ya met my friend. He's behavin' now isn't he?"_

"I'm gonna kill ya when we get back there. Now I want cha to put that wife of yers on. I have a feelin' Bella here will need some new clothes. We should be there soon as long as we aren't stopped," I say.

"Why would I need new clothes?" Bella asks.

_"Now, I know y'all haven't had any time ta talk, but he's right darlin',"_ Peter tells her.

"And how would he be right? And exactly where are we going?"

"Your clothes will probably smell like wet dog an' I really don't want my house smellin' like that," I say with a chuckle.

I feel a spike of lust before the 'er feelings were completely gone. I look at 'er an' she looks down in embarrassment.

_"Hey Major, Bella. My lovely husband says y'all need my assistance. What can I do fer ya?"_

"Char, Bella is gonna need some clothes. I'm also gonna need a new bed and things set up in ta guest room. When we get ta town we'll stop an' get food," I say.

_"Alright, how 'bout I'll get yer number from my dumb husband an' I'll send ya a text an' we can chat,"_ Char tells her.

"Sounds good," Bella says with a smile.

'Er emotions were joyful and happiness along with fear, loathing, and pain. I wonder what is goin' on inside 'er head, but until we get outta state I don't think she'll be tellin' me anythin'. I take my phone off Bluetooth as Char says she'll put Peter back on. I didn't want 'er hearin' 'is answers.

_"Major, what can I do fer ya?"_

"Captain, I want ya ta tell me why I am bringin' 'er ta my house? What's she runnin' from?"

_"Look, I don't know ta full story, but what I do know is that Fuckward left 'er so she'd remain human. What he didn't know is doll there has a magnet fer ta supernatural. She attracts all types of supernatural beings. Now, she's been through some tough shit an' I'd prefer her be the one ta tell ya that. It won't be until y'all get here so don't go a pressurin' 'er,"_ he says with a growl.

"Jus' so ya know ya an' I are gonna have a long ass chat when I get back. Now make sure everythin' in the house is workin'. I can't have 'er gettin' sick on me now. An' why did ya send me there?"

_"You've been complainin' 'bout a damn pain in yer chest. How are ya feelin' now?"_

Now that he says that the pain in my chest is no longer there. I was rubbin' my chest right 'fore I heard Bella pullin' inta driveway.

_"Imma take it that ya figured it out. Imma let ya go so ya can get ta know yer mate, but I wasn't jokin' when I told 'er I'd kick ya ass ta the curb," _he says.

I hang up and listen to Bella breathin' even out. I look over and find she's fast asleep. I could feel her fear an' panic. I send 'er some lethargy so she can sleep. Things weren't right an' I wasn't sure what I should be expectin'.


End file.
